Al final
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Hay veces que el camino se derrumba y se abre otro para que puedas andar por el.-Al final si quieres proteger algo debes sacrificar otra cosa…- Una suave sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Cross Marian. Al final le había cogido cariño.


**Al final**

_Nota:_ basado en la noche: 168 y 169. Una teoría que se vino a bajo con los nuevos capítulos del manga pero me pareció linda, trata de cómo muere Cross.

_Resumen:_ Hay veces que el camino se derrumba y se abre otro para que puedas andar por el.-Al final si quieres proteger algo debes sacrificar otra cosa…- Una suave sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Cross Marian. Al final le había cogido cariño.

* * *

><p>Cross se encontraba sentado en el diván de la ventana, con una copa de vino en la mano mientras contemplaba la lluvia caer. Judgment descansaba cerca de su exorcista. Una fina sonrisa apareció en el rostro del general.<p>

-Parece que se ha vuelto más impertinente.- Cerró los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa, mientras le seguía hablando al aire.- Deduzco que no todo ha sido tan malo desde que llegó a la congregación.- Suspiró al aire.

Comenzaron a llamar a la puerta logrando, así, romper el armonioso silencio que momentos atrás tenía la habitación. Cross soltó la copa de vino a medio terminar y se inclinó hasta coger a Judgment, apretó a su inocencia con valentía y respeto. La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto entró, en la chaqueta del hombre se divisaba el símbolo de la orden.

**Flash Back**

Allen estaba en el suelo, con la mejilla todavía hinchada por el golpe recibido con anterioridad. Escuchaba cada palabra que emergía de los labios de su maestro y, cada una de ellas, se le clavaban como puñales en el pecho. Cross cayó y miró a su discípulo; Allen dejó a su mirada vacía perderse en algún lugar que se encontraba perdido en la memoria.

-Así que…- Susurró.- Era eso…- Agachó su mirada hasta que sus níveas hebras cubrieron su rostro.- No lo entiendo…- Tomó aire dolido.- Cuando Mana… dijo que me que me quería… ¿Era a mi?...- Cross observó a su pupilo, sintiendo leves punzadas.- ¿O acaso?...- Cross no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que vio a Allen tirado en el suelo, sangrando en agonía.- ¿A quién de los dos?- Deliró el albino.

-Mana quedó trastornado el día que el número 14 murió.- El general se arrodilló frente a su aprendiz.- Ni si quiera se si recordaba su pasado.- Tomó una breve pausa.- Al menos por lo que yo veía desde la lejanía.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, mientras Cross recordaba al pequeño Allen siendo llevado por Mana… es curioso que Allen también estuviese pensando en eso.

-Es irónico…- Suspiró Cross.

_Que fuera tan crío._

-Ya podría haber cogido a un don nadie, le habría valido igual.- Abrazó a Allen contra su pecho. El cigarrillo siguió consumiéndose lentamente.

_Al final… si quieres proteger algo…_

Timcanpy abrió su boca, de afilados dientes, y atrapó el cigarrillo, evitando su consumición de paso.

…_Debes sacrificar otra cosa…_

-Ya no puedo reírme de Tedoll…- Allen se sentía tan extraño entre los brazos de su maestro, pero al mismo tiempo no quería romper ese contacto- Que cosas…- Susurró Cross.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cross bajó su inocencia y Judgmente resbalo sutilmente hasta su muslo. Permaneció sentado con una irónica sonrisa plasmada el los labios, con un aire de fiereza y nobleza.

-General Cross Marian…- Comenzó a decir el hombre enviado por la congregación.

El general dejó de escuchar. Una suave sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Cross Marian, mientras sus palabras resonaban cual mantra en su cabeza.

Su vida por salvar la de su _estúpido aprendiz_. Encaró al hombre, ya no había una sonrisa en sus labios. Cerró los ojos al oír como le quitaba el seguro a la pistola, para oír con mayor claridad el último sonido que oiría en su visa mortal. Y en el último momento un fugaz pensamiento apareció en su mente:

Allen

_Al final le había cogido cariño…_

Y tras el disparo y los cristales rotos no se oyó nada más en la habitación del general Cross Marian.

…

_Al final… _

Timcanpy acarició la mano de Komui pidiéndole permiso para acercarse más a lo único que quedaba de su creador. Unos suaves pasos alertaron a Komui de que alguien se aproximaba a la puerta. Giró el rostro para ver al discípulo del general Cross.

_Si quieres proteger algo…_

-Tim ha salido de repente…- Susurró Allen intentando evadir el escenario frente a él.- Y me ha traído hasta aquí…- Sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo paulatinamente.- ¿Eso de ahí es sangre?- Pronunció las palabras con temor.- ¿De quién es?- El miedo y la desesperación le corroyeron el cuerpo al ver como Tim acariciaba la mascara de su maestro, cubierta de sangre.

…_Debes sacrificar otra cosa…_

Allen abrió los ojos con un desgarrador dolor. Se negaba a creer en la visión que sus ojos le mostraban tan sinceramente. Se sintió temblar y, al mismo tiempo, que agachaba la vista una lágrima surcó su pálido rostro. Una lágrima cristalina de su ojo derecho, una lágrima ensangrentada de su ojo izquierdo. Y, en aquel momento, Allen Walker lloró por Cross Marian, porque no quería perderle; y a pesar de todo se seguía aferrando a la idea de que su maestro seguía vivo.

….

-Maestro idiota…

-Estúpido aprendiz…

-Yo quería mostrarte que era capaz de vencer al número 14…

-Idiota, eres mi discípulo ¿No?...

_Porque al final resultaba que no eran tan distintos…_

**Fin.**


End file.
